Terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and video-making through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting an image or video to a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider improving structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, cameras capable of surround video shooting through a plurality of cameras have been developed.
For example, if a plurality of cameras are combined together, it is able to shoot a surround video that covers 360°.
In case of a surround video shot through a plurality of cameras, users may have different experiences depending on watching which part of the video.
For example, a user having watched a 0° to 180° part of a 360° shot video and a user having watched a 180° to 360° part of the video can acquire totally different experiences despite the same video.
Thus, it is necessary to consider a method for surround video watching users to acquire similar experiences.